


Les Fleurs

by pickwicklingpapers



Series: Cophine AUs [1]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, cophine - Freeform, flower thief au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickwicklingpapers/pseuds/pickwicklingpapers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“sometimes I steal flowers from your garden on my way to the cemetery but today you’ve caught me and have demanded to come with me to make sure the ‘girl is pretty enough to warrant flower theft’ and I’m trying to figure out how to break it to you that we’re on our way to a graveyard” au feat. dead clones</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les Fleurs

**Author's Note:**

> I'm now officially Cophine trash, so I thought I'd use up all the prompts I have tucked away.

Cosima liked visiting Jennifer.

Maybe it was the peace and quiet. Maybe it was the cool breeze that always seemed to be blowing. Maybe it was the lack of proteins and computer simulations and the chance to let her brain relax.

Whatever it was, it was relaxing and so she made time every other week or so to go visit her twin. Have a chat, listen to the birds…just take a few hours to forget whatever the most pressing matter was. Jen never judged, never misunderstood, she just listened, and sometimes Cos needed that, okay? Because as much as Mom and Dad claimed they were fine with the girls and the drinking and the dreads, she knew they just wanted a perfect daughter to replace the one they’d lost. Jen had been the athlete with the healthy extra-curriculars and the model boyfriend, the one who would go on to be a lawyer or an accountant or something sensible, not a crackpot theorist who sometimes had complex Darwin vs Wallis arguments with herself. Jen had been the good twin, allowing Cos to be herself. When Jen had died, Cos had lost her buffer. She’d had to step up to the ‘daughter’ plate that Jen had always filled. Any conversations about the future always had a ‘we know you like girls but we’re also fine if you _change your mind_ so feel free to tell us when you _change your mind’_ tone.

But Jen got it. Jen didn’t want grandbabies.

Jen also didn’t care if Cosima spent two hours rambling on about her latest project in long, complicated words that got most people lost, and she also wasn’t fussed if Cos decided to spend the hours ranting about how Scott needed to back off instead. Jen just wanted to be allowed to rot in peace. Jen had always known Cos’ secrets and vice versa, and Cosima kept up the tradition. Meaning that Jen was the first to know that Cos was busy trying to seduce the new TA to win $50, and that she was thinking about applying for a summer internship at DYAD, and that Cos was ill.

Like, Jen ill.

And so Cos had spent the last year visiting her sister and ignoring the fact that, given another year, she’d probably be tucked up next to her. Unfortunately, Cosima was a student. And uni wasn’t cheap. And the strange lab times didn’t really lend themselves to a job. An she refused to live at home. So she was broke. Like, too broke to afford flowers every other week broke.

Luckily, there was this really sweet garden next to the cycle path and Cosima had always had an affinity for hopping fences.

And aw man, Jen had always loved those blue flowers with the middle bit and _dude_ , the yellow ones were just so _yellow_ and sure, it’s not stealing if it grows back, right? Cos didn’t know if was Jen and her goodness showing disapproval from beyond the grave by conspiring against her, but the universe seemed to disagree.

The next Cosima time visited, she walked down the canal path, as per usual, hopped over the fence as per usual, picked some flowers, as per usual, and bumped into a pair of knees. As per unusual. Stumbling back and slowly standing up, she looked from the flowers in her hand to the woman in front of her, to the flowers in her hand. The woman crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow.

Cosima did the only thing possible. She smiled flirtily, held out the bouquet and said “Hey. So I got these for you”.

The woman looked her up and down and replied with: “They were mine to begin with. The only thing you’ve done is make them dead.”

Oh wow. French.

“Ha, yeah.” Said Cosima awkwardly, lowering the hand, “see, the thing is that I-“

“Come into my garden every week and steal my flowers? Yes, I know this. I would like you to stop please.”

“Every week? Na, I’m only here once every other,” Cosima laughed, edging away slowly “if not less, so maybe there’s someone else you should be looking out for? I don’t know. I’d stay and help you catch them, only I’ve got go…”

The French woman raised the other eyebrow. “Why do you take my flowers?”

“What, these?” She looked down at the bright bouquet in her hand “well, you see, I’m kind of skint and you have really nice flowers and I always go to see -”

“Oh, so it’s a boy, non?”

“Well, actually I’m more into girls, but-“

“Then this time I will come with you. I have to make sure that this girl is pretty enough to warrant flower theft, yes?”

“Well actually-“

The other woman stuck out her hand. “Delphine. Enchanté.”

Cosima melted. French. With cute blonde hair falling in ringlets around that adorable face and those lips with the eyes and the knitted sweater and the long fingers that she bet could do all sorts of wicked things and just imagine that hair all sweaty and tousled after an afternoon in bed and –

Cornflowers. That was the name of those blue flowers that Jen liked.

She smiled and retuned the handshake. “Cosima. Enchanté.”

The French woman grimaced at the butchered word, and gestured with one hand. “Lead the way.”

 

* * *

 

 

“...So long story short, you should really think about getting a better fence, because it is ridiculously easy to steal your flowers.”

Delphine laughed, a long deep sound with her head thrown back and her golden hair bouncing around that pale throat that just made Cosima blush and fall harder. “I’m a scientist, not a security expert.” she stuttered out between laughs. “And besides, I didn’t think that anyone would want to steal my flowers. I could never catch you at it. I thought I was going crazy at first.”

“It really is an amazing garden. What made you start?” Cosima asked.

Delphine swallowed. “When I was little, in Lille, we had this apartment and my mother had a little garden. She grew everything there. I loved to spend time with her among the flowers. She was so alive when she was surrounded by nature. When she died, my father sent me to boarding school. I kept a window box and planted it every year. I felt like if I kept it alive, I kept her alive too. And when I moved here, I kept it up.”

“Delphine, that’s amazing. And it’s a beautiful garden, I’m sure she’d be so proud.” Cosima hugged the blonde for a moment before letting go and changing to subject. “You’re a scientist? Awesome. What’s your focus?”

“Immunology.” The french woman replied. “I work for Dyad. I’m studying under Dr. Leekie. It’s fascinating.”

Cosima dug herself deeper into the pit of adoration. “Dyad? Aw man, I totally want to work for those guys. I’m getting my phd in evodevo at the moment, and I was thinking of applying.”

“That would be amazing. We could study together. But what is this evodevo?”

“Aw sorry, evolutionary development. And I would _love_ to make crazy science with you.” Cosima smiled. “Come on,” she said, nudging the other woman, “this is my stop”

They entered the broad iron gates and Delphine immediately blanched when she saw the rows upon rows of ornate headstones. “Cosima, I’m.. I am so sorry, I didn’t think –“

“Na, it’s cool. Come on,” she took Delphine’s hand and pulled her forwards “let me show you my best girl.”

They arrived at Jen’s headstone, surrounded by long grass and buttercups which swayed in the breeze. Cosima reached down and placed the flowers from Delphine’s garden underneath the headstone. “Hey sis.” she said gently.

“Delphine, meet Jennifer. My sister. Jen, this is Delphine. I’ve been stealing her flowers to give to you, and I guess her catching me was your way of telling me to stop. But I promise, from now on, store bought only.” Cosima turned to Delphine and smiled. “So, does the girl warrant flower theft? We were identical, you know.”

Delphine smiled. “Then she’s definitely pretty enough, yes.”

Cosima grinned back. “So, um, yeah, that’s it. I promise that I won’t steal your flowers again or anything. Sorry.” She turned to walk away, but Delphine caught her by the hand.

“Look, Cosima… I just wanted to thank you for bringing me here, and to say that, um, these flowers – they grew through grief, and it would make me very happy if someone else used them for their grief too. So if you wanted to, I don’t know, maybe you could pick some again?”

“Thanks Delphine. For sharing your flowers.”

And with that, Cosima turned and walked away.

 

* * *

 

 

Two weeks later, Cosima walked down the canal path, as per usual, and went to pick some flowers, as per usual. Only this time, she rang the doorbell.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. If anyone has any prompts/aus, please leave them in the comments below and I will get right on it.


End file.
